The Archers
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Clint finds a young Kagome on a mission, what will happen next? Please review. I own nothing.
1. Finding Kagome

**Clint's POV**

**I own nothing!**

I had gotten a mission in Japan, there was a new faction that was attacking shrines and nobody could catch up to them. Nobody even saw then in action, it was like they appeared at a shrine, destroys it and kills everyone in it, then disappears into the night. I have been looking at the map of shrines and they seem to be going in one direction, it is almost like they are looking for something. If my calculations were correct the next shrine they are going to hit is the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo. I made my way over there as quickly as I could. I made it there a couple hours before sundown. I made my way over to a large tree on the premises and made my way towards the top. I looked at the information I had on this shrine. It was a nice normal couple that had a four year old daughter and a newborn baby boy. There was also an old grandfather, on the mother's side living on the shrine.

Suddenly I felt something coming towards me fast, but I couldn't see what was coming. That is very odd, I can usually see almost everything. Where is the attacker(s)? As I was looking around when I heard a scream from the inside of the house. How did they get past me? I jumped down from the tree and ran towards the house. When I got in the house I was surprised at the sight in front of me. I saw the four year old holding the baby boy and they seemed to be under a pink dome. The parents and the old man were already dead, killed by the thing standing in front of the children. I don't know what it was, truthfully it looked like a monster or a demon.

I heard the thing yell out in victory "I found it! I finally found it. After all those other useless shrines I finally found it. The Shikon jewel." He was approaching the children trying to get at them, but the barrier was stopping him. "Give it to me girl. Give me the Shikon jewel and I promise to make your death a fast one."

The little girl screamed out "NO! Stay away from me!" the barrier grew in size and I realized that the girl was creating the barrier, how was she doing it? She hugged her brother even closer to her, the baby wailing in fright. I noticed that the little girl seemed strangely calm in a situation like this.

I decided that I have had enough of this creature. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and nocked it to my bow. I pulled back and without even really aiming I shot the arrow ant the creature's head. To my utter surprise the arrow just bounced off of his head like it was armor. The creature turned his sights on me and gave me an evil smile "Oh I seemed to have missed one. Time to die human." Did the thing just call me human? What in the world is this thing? The arrow I noticed had landed by the little girl. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The little girl grabbed my arrow and a toy bow that had happened to be by her. She then shot the arrow at the monster. It was a terrible shot, but she was only four. The arrow seemed to glow pink and the little girl shouted "Go away!" the arrow hit the monster in the chest and it didn't bounce off of him. It seemed to go right through him. How did the arrow have the speed and strength to do that? That toy bow wouldn't be able to send an arrow a couple of feet, not to mention through a monsters body. The strangest thing happened next, the monster started to turn to dust right in front of me.

"Curse you Miko. You will never hold on to the Shikon jewel. We will keep coming for it and we will get it for our master. You will lose your life!" with that final curse the monster turned to dust and crumbled to the floor.

The little girl set her brother on a pillow and looked at me with a strange look. Then tears formed in her eyes and she ran to me hugging my leg with as much strength she could muster. She started sobbing into my leg, but absolutely refused to let go. I couldn't even pry her off, that is how desperately she was clinging to my leg. I sighed and just walked over to the baby boy. I picked him up and the little girl just walked along with me, never letting go. Not knowing what to do with them I decided to bring them back to base until we found somewhere safe for them. If what that monster said was true, this was just the beginning for this little girl. I put away to make sure to look up the terms Shikon jewel and Miko when I got back to base. I walked to the pick-up spot, where Steve was coming to get me. I had to walk about a third of my regular speed, so I wouldn't drag this poor girl along with me. I still couldn't get her off of my leg. I got to the spot early still though so I sat down on the grass and the girl finally let go of my leg, only to hug me around the arm instead. I had her brother in the crook of my other arm and all I could think of was how did I get into this situation?

About ten minutes later Steve showed up in the jet. His eyebrows sailed towards heaven when he saw the two little kids. "Don't ask, it's a long story. Let's just get going, please. Can you take the baby, the girl refuses to let me go."

"Oh sure." Steven grabbed the boy. I stood up thinking that she would latch herself onto my leg again, but she didn't she stayed clasped to my arm. I looked at her in shock because when I stood up her feet weren't touching the ground, but she had enough strength to keep holding on. I maneuvered her so I could hold on to her. Finally getting her in a position that I could easily carry her I made my way to the jet and thought about what I was going to do once we got back to base.

**How was that? This is a fist attempt at Inuyasha and Avengers crossover. I hope it was okay. Tell me what you think and please review. **


	2. Placement

**Clint's POV**

We were back at the base, in my opinion not nearly fast enough. I don't think that I've met a clingier child in my entire life. At the house she had been desperately protecting her brother, now it's like she doesn't even care about him, she just wants to cling to me. Even with how good a guy Steve was, she didn't let him get to close.

He had tried approaching her on the plane, after putting the plane on auto pilot. As soon as he got within three feet of her the barrier that she uses popped up. "Nice try Captain." I told him. I think that it kinda hurt his feelings, but to be honest it was a bit funny. When we walked into the meeting room I saw most of the group was here. The only one that wasn't here was Thor, but who can blame the guy he does have some distance issues. The girl was clinging to my leg again and Steve was carrying the baby boy. Tony took one look at me and started laughing hysterically. Natasha looked at me weird, but she knows that I am not the best with little children. Bruce was looking at me curiously, but kept his opinions to himself thankfully.

Tony started to approach me and strangely the girl let him. Which upset Steve even more than he already was. He knelt down in front of the girl and gave her a little pet on the head. She looked at him strange then a small smile appeared on her face. She reached out to him and touched his arm lightly, getting it off of her head. Once his hand was off her head I saw a tiny flash of pink and Tony jumped back with a yelp. I looked at him questioningly "The little brat just shocked me, what the hell was that?" he gave the kid a look then sulked off. I had the sneaking suspicion that she shocked him because he had laughed at me, and I felt a little bit of pride at that.

Fury approached me and the kid clung to me even tighter than she already was. "Who are these kids Barton?"

"Sir they are the kids from the most recent shrine attack. I came in contact with a member of the new faction, and sir they are not human. It looked like a monster or demon, I don't know how else to explain it. The one that came that night said they were looking for something that the little girl possessed and they were going to keep looking for her. So not knowing what to do I brought them here."

Fury approached even closer and the girl shrieked and the next thing I knew I was inside that same barrier that she had made at her house. Just to test a theory I reached out and my hand passed right through the barrier. I took a step backwards and so did the girl, the barrier moved along with us. I gave a little sigh then kneeled down to the same level as the child. "Hey nobody here is going to hurt you, I promise." The girl looked me right in the eye for a minute before nodding and letting the barrier drop. She still wasn't talking, she hadn't talked since we left her house. To be honest I was a bit worried about her. I don't know what this kid is doing to me, it's like she is making me soft. I was usual unattached to my targets, but a spot in my heart was already forming for this kid.

To my surprise she let go of my leg for a split second, bowed to fury in apology, then latched herself back onto me. We were all silent for a bit trying to figure out what to do next, when Steve ended up being the one voicing the question we were all thinking. "So what are we going to do with the children if monsters are after her?"

Fury looked at me and I instantly knew that I wasn't going to like what was going next. "She seems very attached to you Barton, do you think that you could look after her? Just until this new faction is taken down for good, you are more than capable of protecting her."

"Sir if I have a choice in this matter, I really would rather not. I am not the best with kids."

"Well who else has been able to approach her without her activating that barrier?"

I looked over at Tony and he got the same look on his face that I was feeling "Well Sir, only Tony. She even activates it when Steve tries getting close."

"Well what about you Tony, want to try to raise a kid?"

Tony let out a laugh "No thank you Fury, I am barely capable of taking care of myself according to you people. I am going to have to say no. At the very least, if needed I guess I can babysit when Clint here get called on mission. But I am going to have to say that this particular mission is going to have to go to Clint."

I gave him a 'thanks a lot' look then turned to Fury "If there is no other option, then I guess I will accept."

"Good, do you have a safe house you can use?" Fury asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, then realized that nobody knew about my oldest house, not even Natasha or Fury "Yeah I have one."

"Good take her there, don't tell anyone where you are going. We don't know anything about this new faction."

"Sir what about the boy? I cannot take care of two children, and I pull the line at diapers."

"We will find a safe place for the boy, the faction doesn't seem to be after him. They will be reunited when she is finally safe. Until then they can video chat when he gets older." With that Fury left the room. Bruce gave me a slightly sympathetic look, but left to who knows where. Steve left with the boy, cooing to him slightly, I had a feeling that Steve might end up getting the boy. Tony came over to me again, obviously trying to win against the four year old.

He got down to her level once more "Hey I have already forgiven you for shocking me, aren't you lucky? What is your name?"

She looked up at me, in what seemed looking for permission. I gave her a slight nod, she looked back at Tony and whispered in a barely audible voice "Kagome."

"Well it is nice to meet you Kagome, are you happy to be staying with Clint here?" he pointed at me and she nodded with a smile.

I had decided that I had had enough of Tony for one day so took hold of Kagome's hand and said "Kagome, it's time to get going, come on."

She nodded up at me with a smile, then she waved goodbye to Tony and followed me out the door.

**Things will start to speed up after this I promise. Please review.**


	3. Tony and Sesshomaru

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I started it different ways a bunch of times, but it just never seemed right. I hope that this is good enough for the long wait. Well let me know what you think, please review!**

Pepper went down to Tony's lab where he was supposed to be watching Kagome. But like usual he just left the five year old to her own enjoyment. For some reason Kagome still only lets Clint and Tony near her, comfortably. Steve can get close if her brother Sota was around. Pepper herself was starting to be able to get close. She wasn't sure about Natasha though, she had never seen the two together since the year they had found her. As soon as she stepped into the lab she noticed a distinct lack of Kagome. Ugh, where did he lose Kagome this time?

"Tony where is Kagome?" Pepper yelled out over the loud music.

Tony looked up from his tinkering and glanced at Pepper "What?" he asked turning the music down a bit.

Pepper glared at him exasperatedly "Where. Is. Kagome?" she said slowly.

Tony's eyes widened marginally and looked around. "Ah." He said and pointed over to one of his helper bots. "Dummy's got her. She was really hyper and moving around a bunch so Dummy picked her up. She fell asleep I guess."

Pepper followed Tony's finger and saw Kagome hanging from a robot. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of overalls. Dummy had grabbed the X on the back of her overalls. "Really Tony? You just left her dangling there?"

"What was I supposed to do? She kept running all over the place. She could get hurt you know." He said with a smirk. He couldn't count all of the times Pepper had warned him about Kagome's safety in the lab. "Anyway when is the hawk getting back? We've had her for a week already."

"He is supposed to get back tonight if everything goes accordingly on his mission." Pepper said.

Tony then got a confused look on his face "Why did you stop down? You don't usually have time to stop down when Kagome's over with you solely running the company."

Pepper's eyes went wide as she remembered why she came down in the first place, she had forgotten when she hadn't seen Kagome right away. "Oh right. A Mr. Taisho is here with his brother and they are demanding to speak to you."

Tony raised his eyebrows "I thought all of my meetings had been canceled while I am watching Kagome."

"I told them that, they said they don't mind a child present. They said it was very important."

Tony let out a sigh and walked over to Kagome. He smirked then gave her a little push to wake her up. Kagome's eyes shot open when she started swinging. When she realized that she was swinging she let out a delighted little laugh. "Come on, let's go Kagome. There is something we have to do quickly." He said as he took her down.

"A trip?" Kagome asked excitedly. Last time they went somewhere she got to ride with Iron Man.

"Sort of. We are going to the meetings floor. Someone wants to talk to me. You can just stay close to me alright? It shouldn't take too long." Kagome seemed scared at the prospect of meeting new people. "Or you can stay with Pepper for a bit." Kagome shook her head quickly and clung to Tony's leg. Tony let out a sigh. Why she liked him better than Pepper he'll never know. He gives Kagome every chance he sees to spend time with Pepper. She had only gone with her once when Pepper said they could take a bath.

"I'll go with you." Kagome said determinedly.

"Alright squirt let's go. Jarvis ready the elevator." Tony called out.

"I already have Sir. They are waiting in meeting room three." Jarvis spoke out.

Tony and Kagome walked into the elevator and waited. Kagome was clinging to Tony's leg. When the elevator opened they were greeted by a man with really long black hair. He had it up in a high pony tail, if he let it down it would probably be a bit passed his butt. Kagome's hand twitched slightly, she really wanted to braid his hair. Aunt Nat let her braid her hair last time she saw her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark. My name is Bankotsu, I'm the private guard of the Taisho brothers. My employers are waiting right in here." He gestured to the open door as he glanced down at Kagome. He gave her a calm smile which she shyly returned. That surprised Tony she usually doesn't show emotions back to new people right away.

Before they could walk into the room Kagome stopped Tony by tugging on his pants leg "Tony, Tony!" Tony stopped and looked down. A smile appeared on his face when she beckoned him down to her level. He humored her instantly, Kagome was the type of kid who could wrap you around her finger without her even trying. When he got to her level she whispered in his ear "Tony can I braid his hair?"

Tony barked out a laugh as he stood up "I guess you'll have to ask him squirt."

"Is that alright?" she asked hesitantly.

Tony looked down at her. For the first time since he's met her she seemed to genuinely want to talk to someone other than Clint and himself. "Yeah go for it kid. Just wait until we get into the room."

Kagome nodded her head and followed Tony into the rom. When they entered the room they saw two men waiting, talking quietly to each other. They both had longer hair pulled into short tails at the nape of their neck (like Miroku's was). They both had black hair and brown eyes. Kagome pouted slightly, not long enough to braid.

Kagome stopped briefly feeling like something got in her eyes. She blink hard and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again her eyes went wide. Now they had really, really long hair. The younger one had his down to his knees, the other to his ankles, both tied back in a ponytail. Their hair wasn't black either, it was silvery white. Just like snow! She almost squealed in delight when she saw the younger one had doggie ears. She squirmed in place, she really wants to touch them.

Tony was forced to stop when Kagome did as she was still clinging to his leg "Come on Kags, let's go." Tony went to a seat across from them and sat down. Kagome hopped up onto his lap so she wouldn't give into her desire to touch that guy's ears. The moment that the Taisho brothers laid eyes on Kagome their eyes both softened slightly.

"Mr. Stark. I am Sesshomaru Taisho, this is my younger brother Inuyasha We came here tonight for one reason." He turned to his brother "Explain."

Inuyasha sighed "Right so a year ago a rebel faction that goes by Demon started attacking shrines in Japan looking for something." He glanced at Kagome, who was already getting bored "Or should I say someone. When we found out that the Higurashi Shrine had been attacked and Kagome had gone missing, well to put it lightly we panicked. We thought that they had gotten her. We searched high and low for her. Then we found out that she was being protected by agents of Shield, we decided that we could keep her in your hands until we had taken care of the Demons. Which we thought we had, unfortunately they are coming after her again. Not to insult you or anything but we are much more capable of protecting her than you are. In Mrs. Higurashi's will we are named her guardians until she turns eighteen. We would be grateful if we could take Kagome back to Japan with us."

Tony was looking at him seriously. There was no way that these two men were getting Kagome. Then he looked at Kagome who, to relieve her boredom, was running around Tony pretending that she could fly. She seemed completely oblivious that the topic was about her. "Even if I could help you out, which I can't, I still wouldn't give you Kagome. A will or no, she's not mine to give away. But like I said even if she was, still wouldn't."

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru said with a slight glare.

At this point Kagome was skipping around Tony himself and it was almost making him dizzy. "Well you see I'm just babysitting. Kagome why don't you go sit down, you're making Uncle Tony dizzy."

Kagome stopped skipping and pouted "But Uncle Tony I don't want to sit." Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he collapsed painfully to the ground. Bankotsu burst out laughing, even Sesshomaru seemed rather amused. "Tony is he alright?" Kagome asked cutely.

Inuyasha got up quickly enough, grumbling under his breath. He turned to her and said "I'm fine, just lost my balance is all."

"Okay?" Tony said then turned to Kagome "Isn't there something you wanted to do squirt?"

Kagome's eyes went wide "Oh yeah." She scampered over to Bankotsu "Hey Mr. Ban, can I braid your hair?"

This time Bankotsu's eyes went wide while Inuyasha chuckled. He looked down at her, ready to tell her no. Then he saw her puppy dog eyes and knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. He let out a sigh "Alright kid, go ahead."

He sat down cross legged on the ground as Kagome started braiding his long hair, a happy smile on her face. The three started arguing back and forth, Kagome blissfully unaware of anything except braiding Ban's hair. After about ten minutes Kagome finally finished braiding his hair. It was rather sloppily done, but it stayed together. "There all done. You look better with a braid Mr. Ban."

"Ah, thanks kid." Ban said, a bit uncomfortable around a five year old Kagome. He was used to a fifteen year old traipsing around in a mini-skirt.

Finally Inuyasha had enough and he yelled out "Well then who are you babysitting for Mr. Stark?"

That caught Kagome's attention "Nii-san?" she asked him with a cute head tilt.

Sesshomaru looked over to her and said "Hn, your… brother. What is his name?"

A huge smile broke over her face "Clint!"

Before anyone could say anything else Jarvis spoke out "Sir Ms. Romanov is here to pick up Kagome." Tony looked at Kagome who jumped up in excitement.

"Aunt Nat! Yatta! Aunt Nat, Aunt Nat!" Kagome sang as she skipped around, showing her happiness.

Tony raised an eyebrow "Since when did you start liking Natasha?" last time he had asked Clint she was still nervous around Natasha.

Kagome's eyes shown with excitement "Aunt Nat told me she would teach me how to dance! I'm going to learn ba, bal, um."

"Ballet?" Tony asked amused.

"Yea Ballet. She's going to teach me how to twirl." She tried to show her twirl but fell down in the process.

Natasha walked in right then "Practicing your twirl again Gome?" she asked. She looked over the people in the room and saw Bankotsu's new hair style. She gave him a smirk "I see you've been practicing your braiding as well. You are getting better."

"Thanks Aunt Nat! Are we going home now? I can't wait to tell Clint-Nii what I did all week." Kagome said with a grin.

Tony sweated nervously "Well maybe not everything Kags, remember your promise to Uncle Tony." He didn't need Hawkeye and now Black Widow knowing he took their five year old on a ride with Iron Man. Especially the prototype model.

Kagome's eyes went wide when she remembered. She smiled and put a finger over her mouth while giggling. "I won't tell Uncle Tony. Pwomise!"

Natasha looked up at Tony glaring "What did you do Stark?"

Tony fainted ignorance "I have no idea what you are talking about." He sent a wink at Kagome who giggled again.

Sesshomaru stood up gaining everyone's attention "Ms. Romanov. I believe that you know this Clint person who is acting as a guardian to Kagome. Do you not?"

Natasha turned her cold gaze to him, why does he care about Kagome? "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why do you care?"

"We are named the legal guardians of Kagome if anything should happen to her family, which it obviously did. It is in Kun-Loon's will, Kagome's mom. We would like to finally take custody of Kagome." Inuyasha said, trying to get this annoying meeting over with.

Before Natasha could say anything Kagome got her attention by tugging on her pants leg "Hey Aunt Nat? Can I pet his doggie ears?" she asked while pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha instantly blushed while Tony and Natasha blanched at what Kagome had asked. "Kagome Honey." Natasha said while picking her up "He doesn't have any dog ears."

Kagome pouted "Yes he does. They are on top of his head, like this." She put her hands on top of her head and pretended she was the one with dog ears.

Natasha looked at Kagome, she wasn't one to just make up a random story about a stranger. So she decided to just humor the five year old "Maybe next time Gome. Why don't you go gather up your stuff so we can get going faster, hum?" Natasha said as she set her down.

"Okie Dokie Aunt Nat!" then she turned to Tony "See you next time Uncle Tony!" then she took off running down the hallway. She made everyone smile briefly when they heard her call out "Which way is it again Jarvis?"

They could hear a muffled sounding Jarvis telling her to get into the elevator and that he would direct her from there. Tony laughed "That girl has no sense of direction, even for a five year old."

Natasha turned her black widow stare at the Taisho brothers. "Now you two, not that we normally go through any legal routes, I will give you a chance. You give me your number Mr. Taisho and I will get Clint to get a hold of you. Not that you will get much, from the year that they spent together Clint views her as a daughter. He is not going to give her up, I can already tell you that."

"We can be persuasive Ms. Romanov." He then pulled a business card and hands it to Natasha "I look forward to hearing from you." Then without another word the brothers and their guard walked out of the room.

Tony turned towards Natasha "Well it looks like things are about to get interesting."

Natasha glared at Tony "Only you would think that Stark." She started walking out of the room "Oh and Stark? If I find out that you did anything irresponsible with Kagome, you won't even see us coming." Then she walked out and left behind a nervous Tony. The last thing that Tony thought before he focused on other business was it seemed like Natasha seemed to see Kagome as a daughter herself. Those Taisho brothers better look out or they'll have the world's best two assassins after them.


	4. Director Fury babysitter? part 1

Clint was having a problem. The Avengers were going out on a mission… all of the Avengers. For the first time in over a year. That meant there was nobody to watch Kagome or Sota. Sota wasn't too much of a problem, anybody could watch him really. Kagome didn't let new people close to her still. She could also be almost animalistic in her protection over her little brother when they were together. Then there was the other issue, not a problem really just different. Suddenly out of the blue last week she had gone from calling him brother to calling him Daddy. To make matters more troublesome that same day she went from Aunt Nat to Mama Tasha. Thankfully she still only called Tony Uncle. Natasha didn't seem to mind that she was now dubbed a mother which Clint was grateful for. Back to the babysitting problem though. He wasn't going to let that Sesshomaru guy alone with her, as there was no guarantee that he would get her back. As of now the Taisho's were only allowed near Kagome if one of the Avengers were with her. Kagome liked them though so they couldn't just cut off communications.

Clint let out a sigh and looked to where Kagome was playing with her Legos. In the next instant he shot up, wide eyed. She was gone! He hadn't even noticed her move. Clint never needed to pay super close attention to her because she never wandered off, always sticking close. What is going on with that girl? So good news, they were on the helicarrier and up in the air, he would find her eventually. Bad news, they were on the helicarrier and the helicarrier is huge and has tons of dangerous things on it.

"Crap!" Clint said as he made his way to the door. Where to even start looking? It was close to lunch time for her, maybe she went to go look for food like she does at home. Cling quickly made his way to the mass hall, looking around he saw no Kagome, but he did find Natasha. As soon as Natasha saw Clint's frantic face she knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Natasha asked him.

"Kagome wandered off, she's never done that before." Clint whispered urgently to her. He didn't need everyone to know he lost Kagome.

"Alright where have you looked?" Natasha asked.

"This was the first place. Where would she go?" Clint wondered.

"Clint your worry has clouded your thinking. Let's go to the control room and look at the monitors there. We'll find her easily that way." Natasha told him and started walking towards the front of the ship.

Clint hung his head, why didn't he think of that?

The moment they got to the control room they both stopped in shock. They had found Kagome, in the last place they expected her to be. She was currently climbing Director Fury, attempting to get his eye patch. Coulson was standing to the side, apparently there was something extremely interesting on the blank computer screen. Kagome had her one foot on Fury's hip, an arm on his shoulder, another leg on his stomach, and her final arm reaching for the eye patch. Fury looked extremely annoyed and was trying to pry her off, but to no avail. She could be clingy when she wants to, Clint thought back to that first week after he found her. Yeah she could be VERY clingy.

"Damn it Coulson, get her off of me." Fury barked out.

Phil apparently didn't hear him, even though he was only three feet away. If you looked closely enough you would see Phil's shoulders shaking slightly with suppressed laughter.

"Pirate man said a bad word. I wanna be a pirate." Kagome randomly said as she reached for the eye patch once again.

Clint couldn't take it anymore and he burst out laughing, his sides heaving from his laughter. "That's my little monkey." Clint said between bouts of laughter.

Kagome hearing Clint looked behind her, careful not to lose her spot she had worked so hard to get to. A smile lit up her face "Hi Daddy, Mama Tasha." Then she turned back around to get the prize she was after.

"Barton you will get her off of me now or so help me I will give you newbie duty for three months."

Under threat of training the new recruits Clint quickly walked over to Kagome and grabbed her off of his boss. "Now Kagome it's not nice to climb people without their permission. Also no wandering off again, let me know where you are going. You scared me."

Kagome pouted "Sorry Daddy. I just wanted to be a pirate like him." She pointed at Fury and Clint had to hold back his laughter.

Fury raised an eyebrow "When did she start calling you daddy? Also why is Romanov mama Tasha?"

Clint shrugged "Started last week. She refuses to call us anything else and she threw a major tantrum full with powers until we told her she could call us that. To be honest I'm kinda used to it now and it doesn't bother me a bit. I had been viewing her as my daughter anyway."

Natasha walked up and plucked Kagome from Clint "I don't mind being Mama Tasha." A smirk appeared on her face as she passed Kagome off to Phil. "Now since you two didn't think through your plan and sent all of the Avengers on the same mission you two get to watch Kagome here. Oh and I'll send Captain a message and let him know that you'll watch Sota as well. Now we need to get going." She place a small kiss on Kagome's head and said "We'll see you when we get back."

Kagome smiled and waved "Okay bye Mama Tasha, bye bye Daddy. Come back soon."

Clint walked over by Kagome "You going to be alright being alone with these two?" Clint was worried that Kagome would realize she wasn't with anyone familiar and lock herself in a barrier again. She had done that once with Pepper. Tony had thought Kagome was fine with Pepper doing some crafts and had gone to his lab to work. It was fine for a half an hour until Kagome had turned to show Tony her finished craft and realized Tony wasn't in the room with her. She had screamed and threw up her barrier. Pepper tried everything to get her to come out. Finally Pepper had demanded Jarvis get Tony up there. The moment Tony walked in Kagome sprinted to him and started bawling into his legs. The rest of that trip she didn't go further than one foot from Tony, scared he would leave. Most of that time she had been attached to one of his legs. Tony had experienced firsthand how clingy Kagome could be. Yeah Clint really didn't need another incident like that.

Kagome nodded at him though "I'll be fine with Grandpa Pirate and Uncle Ninja. Have fun at work!" You knew when Kagome was okay with someone because she would 'adopt' them into her family. When Kagome gave him an innocent smile Clint had to hold back another laugh.

Fury was glaring, while Phil seemed amused. Clint knew Kagome would be just fine. She had named them as a family member. The entirety of her family was Clint at Daddy, Natasha as Mom, Tony as an Uncle, Steve had finally gained Uncle status (which he was extremely proud of), and now there was Grandpa Fury and Uncle Phil.

Clint smirked as he walked after Natasha "Alright see you when we get back home Gome." With a wave he walked through the door. Oh he was so getting Tony to get that surveillance video; from the moment Kagome entered the room to the moment he left.

Phil and Fury looked at Kagome and she smiled at them "Can I be a pirate ninja?"

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and activated the loud speaker "Agent Hill report to the control room, NOW."

Phil raised an eyebrow and Kagome maneuvered herself onto his shoulders "What if she doesn't take to Hill?"

Fury glared at Phil "We have work to do Coulson, we are not babysitters."

Maria Hill walked into the control room with Steve holding onto a small boy. They saw an annoyed Fury and an amused Phil with an adorable child on his shoulders. "Hey Kagome." Steve said, used to Kagome antics by now.

She smiled and waved "Hi Uncle Steve." The moment her eyes landed on Sota she lit up "Oh Sota, you brought Sota!" she climbed down Phil's back and held her hands up to Steve, wanting her little brother. "Gimme gimme!"

Steve smiled and handed Sota off to Kagome who was hugging her brother with a smile on her face. "Sir thank you for watching the kids, now I'll be off." Steve walked quickly to the jet, he was running late.

Maria raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh "So why did you call me here Sir? You sounded quite… serious."


	5. Director Fury babysitter? part 2

Maria raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh "So why did you call me here Sir? You sounded quite… serious."

Fury glared at Maria and gestured towards Kagome and Sota who were sitting on the floor playing with something or another. "This is now an official mission, watch the brats. We have work to do and they are going to be in the way."

Maria raised an eyebrow "Sir, how is watching two kids a mission?"

Phil shook his head as he started to pick up Sota "Kagome is not a normal kid, she is a priestess and has some quite unique powers. There is also people constantly after her, it may help a bit that she is the equivalent of being Hawkeye's daughter. She is a very important mission Ms. Hill." As Maria started approaching Kagome she saw a very calculating look in the girls' eyes. "Well first we will have to see if she lets you get close."

"What do you mean Coulson?" Maria asked him. She seemed like a very good girl.

"What he means is Kagome is very exclusive to who she lets close to her when Clint isn't around." Fury answered for him.

Maria looked back down to Kagome who was still staring at her. Maria thought to herself, if she couldn't get close physically to this girl she wouldn't be able to complete the mission that the director had given her. She got down to the girl's level but kept space in between them. "Hello Kagome my name is Maria. If it is alright with you I would like to spend the day with you and your brother. We can do whatever you want all day." She smirked as she looked up at her boss "Anything you want Fury will pay for it for you."

Phil chuckled under his breath as he was bouncing Sota in his arms. The little boy seemed to like movement, didn't like being still for long. "That's right Kagome, Grandpa Fury will pay for anything you want."

Kagome's eyes lit up "Really, anything I want?"

When Fury only glared Maria smiled and nodded at Kagome "Yup, anything you want."

Kagome got up and ran to Phil "Uncle Phil I'm going to go with Aunt Maria okay?"

"Sounds good Kagome, here take your brother with you. Have fun today." Phil said. He had gotten used to Kagome as Clint, Natasha, and himself were together a lot as he was their handler. Unknown to most people he had gained 'Uncle' status about a half a year ago. Even before Steve had gained his.

As he put Sota on the ground Kagome took his hand and started walking towards her new 'aunt'. Then she looked Maria right in the eyes and said with the most serious face she could muster she said "I want to be a ninja pirate."

Maria raised an eyebrow and said with a small smile "I think that we can arrange that. Come on, let's go on a shopping spree." Then she turned to Fury "Since you gave me this as a mission I will be using our black card to fund all of the… equipment, we will need throughout the day." She picked up Sota and grabbed Kagome's hand "Come on you two let's go have some fun today."

Three hours of shopping later Maria was carrying Sota while holding onto Kagome's hand. Kagome was now wearing a completely different outfit than she had been earlier. It was all black and it covered most of her face, leaving only her eyes showing. Well one eye as she had an eyepatch over her one eye. Maria had been very amused when Kagome decided that she needed to have that particular accessory to complete her outfit. She also had a short sword strapped to her back, a real sword. Yes, Maria Hill number three agent of S.H.I.E.L.D had gotten a real short sword for a five-year-old.

Maria was walking the two back to the ops-center. Sota was asleep, and had been for a while. Kagome was eyeing the sword she had gotten; Maria had given the rule of not being able to use it until she gave her permission. When she saw Kagome's free hand inching towards the sword she squeezed the hand she was holding. Kagome jumped guiltily and she quickly pulled her hand away from the sword.

"Sorry Aunt Maria." Kagome said sadly.

"It's alright Kagome, just wait until we get back to Fury okay?" Maria told her.

Kagome nodded then looked up at her new Aunt "Will Grandpa Pirate teach me how to use my sword?"

Maria had to hold back her laughter "I don't know Kagome, maybe. You'll have to ask him when we get back."

Kagome nodded eagerly. She really liked Grandpa Pirate. When she had seen him walk past the room with Uncle Phil she had instantly wanted his eyepatch. She wanted to a pirate like him. So without even thinking about telling her dad she raced off after them. Of course she wouldn't do that again, she had worried her dad. Now she was just excited to show her dad her new weapon! Her dad let her play around with a bow every once in a while, but secretly she wanted to be more like Mama Tasha. Mama Tasha was always ready for everything.

They turned the last corner and Kagome saw Fury standing in the middle of the room. Maria saw and simply let go of Kagome's hand. Kagome took the opportunity and sprinted down the hallway. She launched herself at Fury and glomped him. "Grandpa Pirate!"

Maria snuck into the room and passed off the sleeping boy to Phil. She dropped off the rest of their day's spoils and gave Phil a grin. Then she simply left the room. The guardians of the children had left them with Fury with her, plus she had personal meeting to get to.

Fury let out a low growl and after a slight struggle managed to get the child off of him. Then he looked around for Hill she was gone. He let out a groan, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
